


By Your Side

by 2slushpuppies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but happy ending, kind of, short but hope you enjoy it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2slushpuppies/pseuds/2slushpuppies
Summary: A gift for my friend, she asked for angst with a happy end.This takes place after Civil War. Steve is thinking about how this fight must be affect Tony, and wishing that he could be at his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;))

Steve stared out the window, he couldn't help but think back to the note he left Tony. The avengers were a family, and he hoped Tony realize that. This family was coming apart though. Steve knew that he was right. They couldn't let the government get involved like this. It hurt to know that he was causing Tony pain. It hurt watching his family fight against each other.

He knew that he couldn't take back what he did, but he also believed this is what had to be done. If Tony couldn't see that then this would be done without him. He believed in his cause. Bucky froze himself, and he led be damned if he didn't continue to fact despite this.

He could only hope that Tony understood why he was doing this. That if he didn't think he had any other chose he would be back at Tony's side in an instant. Unfortunately he couldn't be with him. He can only hope he's taking care of himself. God knows if he actually takes care of himself properly without other people nagging him constantly.

Steve can't deny the fact that he's not always right. That sometimes maybe the avengers should take a step back from the situation. But Steve can't do that. He can't step back when people are in danger and he can do something about it. If he signed that contract then that's exactly what he would be forced to do. 

Tony is blinded. People get hurt, sometimes killed, in dangerous situations. Steve isn't happy about it, but even more people could get hurt if he didn't try and stop the bad guy. That's his job. He's Captain America and he will protect the innocent. He stands up for the little guy. He stands up for what he believes in.

He just has to trust that Tony understands, and someday he'll be back at his side. He'll be there to remind Tony of the new family he has. He'll be there to make sure he doesn't neglect himself for his work. And Steve needs Tony too. Sometimes he just needs someone to tell him that he can't do everything in his own. That it's okay to ask for help.

He will see Tony again. He'll make sure of it. He wants to fight along side him not against him. And somewhere deep down... he knows Tony is thinking the same thing.

You aren't alone Tony. I'll be back soon.


End file.
